kairosoftfandomcom-20200223-history
Friend IDs (High Sea Saga)/list
PLEASE add your ID to the TOP of the list. Note: 2 404048302 is NOT a valid ID. You may need to reinstall your game if this is your ID. HII ITS ME AGAIN 703,282,247 ADD ME * 703 572 049 always online * 595 163 458 (16/11/18) rank 50+, very active *404,048,302 Always online *703,282,247 ADD ME ACTIVE ALWAYS FOR CAMPAIGN *917 063 436 Rank 32 (Nov 18) always active * 101 338 483 (14/11/18) Active and need friends for pyons hunting campaign * 197 888 492 Very much active need help for campaigns current rank 81 * 297 634 372 (12/11/18) Rank 52, add me' * 801 566 984 (12/11/18) active daily * 597 064 440 (12/11/18) Active and always want to achieve monster from campaign * 101 338 483 (12/11/18) Active and always want to achieve monster from campaign * 433 233 163 (11/11/18) Level 50 Daily player and active campaigner * 998 050 978 (06/11/18) From Spain. Active * 602 233 564 (05/11/18) active daily * 699 778 876 (04/11/18) active daily * 400 867 963 (04/11/18) active daily. Active Campaign * 202 481 233 (11/0518) active * 101 547 501 (04/11/18) active daily rank 42 * 893 106 344 (01/11/18) Morgas - rank 63 * 300 876 688 (30/10/18) newbie * 999 277 130 (29/10/18) online 24/24...rank 50 * 300 366 396 (28/10/18) add me, active daily * 398 749 070 (28/10/18) add me, active daily * 298 920 356 (27/10/18) add me, active daily * 293 400 945 (26/10/18) rank 58 active daily campaign active * 499 259 900 (25/10/18) New and active play. Add me up * 899 261 521 (23/10/18) Active Daily, Campaign active *995 079 680 (20/10/18) - Rank 45, <20 hours. Also join the HSS Discord: https://discord.gg/PcEjh9z *896319383 (20/10/18) - Add me *885 045 560 (19/10/18) - Lumen, active everyday. Rank 34. *798255124 (18/10/2018) - let's play! *191 055 409 (18/10/2018)active, rank 36, add me :) *297634372 (17/10/2018) - Add me *296 942 990 (16/10/2018) - Add me *896 447 193 (15/10/2018) - Daily player add me *397 157 949 (14/10/2018) Let’s play. *797 173 987 (14/10/2018) I've recently discovered this game and I'm really enjoying it *995 675 248 (13/10/2018) plays everyday *897 074 410 (13/10/2018) I am very active. *396 427 495 (10/12/18) - active! *885 045 560 (11/11/18) - Lumen, active everyday *696 470 366 (10/11/18) - Asteria, always active *569 421 180 (10/11/2018) very active *377 376 308 (10/10/2018) very active campaign player *995 336 997 (08/10/2018) always active *695 298 566 (08/10/2018) very active campaign player *695013726 (07/10/18) lets play *595,112, 986 (06/10/18) active player *792,456,579 (30/09/2018) = ChrisTofu * 793,786,212 (29/09/2018) = HKPG, looking help for campaigns. * 293 400 945 (27/09/2018) = Dogbert * 769 225 065 (26/09/2018) = Shadowwarrior (please also add Volksheld) * 669 226 370 (26/09/2018) = Volksheld (please also add Shadowwarrior) * 501 672 470 (25/09/2018) active campaign player add<<<<< * 382 304 604 (23/09/2018) active campaign player * 291 756 342 (23/09/2018) looking for friend who's active for completing campaigns * 791 683 890 (19/9/2018) rank 30 please add me * 287 586 591 (12/09/2018)Rank 34, ialways love to play Kariosoft Games would love over rank 20s! *591 048 846 (20/09/2018) Active player *987 651 455 (20/09/2018) please add me and active *987 651 455 (18/9/2018) active new player *981 878 691 (20/09/2018) looking for tortugans or completing campaign add me if you want *637 035 431 (16/09/2018), active veteran player rank 88. ad me for campains *788 247 266 (16/09/2018) active veteran player add me *384 592 809 (15/09/2018) Rank 63: Active Campaign Player *387 323 549 (15/09/2018) new player *789 128 356 add me pls *689 795 157 New account old player playing daily now add me * 577 086 902 Johny veteranos Brazilian player, add me on the WhatsApp https://chat.whatsapp.com/Afk2ccqLOV9Elg3GLiCGbF * 484 283 889 (14/09/2018) Rank 68, need friends to hunt with * 589 257 724 (14/09/2018) daily playing new here, :) * 889 248 899 (09/13/2018)Rank 27,need friends * 485 092 413 (12/09/2018)Rank 53, Let's do quest * 189 109 706 (12/09/2018)Rank 13, new but quite active, just want some fun with the game * 485 011 144 (12/09/2018)Rank 47, Im looking for active hunter for campaign * 981 486 693 (11/09/2018)Rank 26, let's be friends and hunt some campaings :D * 480 821 160 (10/09/2018) Rank 118, let's go hunt some Tortugan * 568,485,015 (9/09/18) Rank 84, looking active friends for hunting campaigns * 282,535,831 (8/09/18) Rank 50, lets go to hunt * 287,442,777 (6/9/18) active daily and climbing fast * 769,226,065 (03/09/2018) rank 72 Looking for friends an hunting campaigns * 385,672,795 (29/08/2018) rank 61 before, start a new game now. Phone ROM got bad sector * 885,796,487 (27/082018) rank 8 I just started but I always accept * 585,247,516 (27/08/2018) rank 14 looking friends for hunting quest, active add please * 780276669 (26/08/2018) rank 31 looking for friends for hunting campaigns * 284694665 (25/08/2018) rank 36 looking for friend * 962079261 (20/08/2018) Rank 60 looking for friend * 381002149 (25/08/2018) Rank 42, looking for players * 482290405 (22/08/2018) Rank 30 started 4 days ahí, need hunting Friends. * 682495992 (21/08/2018) Rank 61 Go Go!! * 668 103 111 (18/08/2018) LegnaX Rank 152. Experienced iOS player. Join the Discord server (https://discord.gg/SvvstqJ) for getting better help, sharing experiences or flexing your teams :) (No cheaters allowed!). *782 052 209 (15/08/18) Rank 11 new to the Game, looking for Hunting Buddys. Active and daily player. <3 *475 348 639 (15/08/18) Rank 43 looking for hunting friend *581 443 128 (14/08/2018) Rank 41 looking for friends *377 068 273 (14/8/2018) rank 31 looking for friends for hunting *774 351 637(17/7/2018) Rank 63 Looking for people who can contribute to getting L2 (for LX) monsters. * 280 621 520 (13/08/2018) rank 30. 6 days. I am a French discovering this game and willing to fulfill his friend list! Come and hunt! *478 929 870 (12/8/2018) rank 81. looking for monster hunter to get monster level 3 *280 032 341 (12/08/2018) Active and daily player :) Let's hunt together ♡ Princess *380 212 663 (8/8/2018) Active Player! (KEN) *271 337 733 (5/8/18) Rank 40. Daily Active with 30 days in a row from the start of playing this game, basically, a 1 month old player :) Let's hunt together! *879 195 326 (3/8/2018) Let the Hunt begin! *278 000 951 (3/8/2018)be my friend *578 366 945 (1/8/2018) Active Player Q . Add me please, let's hunt together :) *378071744 (30/07/2018) let's hunt * 578 366 945 (30/7/2018) Q *176 701 254 (30/07/2018) Rydentz rank 24 please add for monster hunting.. Play daily and hunting mosnter for prize.. Lets hunt together.. *573 091 537 (27/7/18) Rank 51 daily monster hunting *164 439 695 (26/7/18) Rank 38 playing daily barring emergencies etc. *770 132 033 (26/7/18) RANK 55 Playing Daily for monster hunting. *674 550 796 (25/7/18) rank 40 player with 40 hrs playtime, plays daily and big kairosoft fan. *971 131 580 (25/07/2108) i'm looking for friends to hunt monsters for campaigns, i'm a daily player fleet rank 51 at the moment, i only accept active players :) . *369 225 477 (24/7/2018) need friends,who hunt kairobit at Tottori Island for get kairobot pet. * 769,226,065 (24/07/2018) Playing Daily for monster hunting. *775512346 (7/23/2018) Playing everyday *574852754 (7/22/2018) Plays Daily, Looking to fully fill friends list. *775396966 (22/07/2018) Playing everyday *574917331 (20/07/2018) Daily player *872 222 310 (20/7/2018) Playing everyday - BrickZoned *574639011(17/7/2018) looking for lots of friends *874679750 ;-) *'312 917 482' 16/7/2018 rank 79 active everyday need friends for campaigns :) * 748,929,870 (15/07/2018) looking for monster hunter .....you number does not exist, best regards Mystik * 569,721,356 (03/07/2018) Currently Rank 35 , Add me as friends (Eneng) * 170 830 936 (6/7/2018) Mystik || playing alot, also play campaigns * 888 241 973 (4/7/2018) looking for campaign partner * 270489791 (4/7/2018) Add me im a Daily hunter * 369 225 477 (3/7/2018) มาเล่นกันเถอะๆ Hunt monsters every day. * 768 718 582 (03/07/218) Very active player, but too busy. Add me ass friend for campaign. (ﾉﾟ▽ﾟ)ﾉ "Emay3107" * 469 087 859 (03/07/2018) * 298,296,599 (28/6/18) add for campaign *667345742 (26/6/18) add me for campaign *167,905,388 (24/6/18) add me for campaign *367345235 add me for campaign active alot *568,407,836 (25/6/18), Very Active Player Here "Meliodas" *184585042 (23/6/18) Rank 96, add for campaign players *167,647,199 (22/6/2018) Hello, Hanson here looking for friends :D *767 371 153 21/6/2018 active player *466 830 298 Hi, add meeee :> *364 933 214 (20/06/18) Newbie who plays daily (rank 27) * 564 183 990 (16 jun 18) newbie. help me * 481 191 994 (15 jun 18) add me please im active * 663 504 698 (14 jun 18) please add, very active! *''864 615 436'' (10 Jun 18) Very active! Add me up for campaign rewards! Gogogo! * 762 802 009 (10 jun 18) rank 65 daily active player please add for campaign rewards!!!! * 864 843 062 (10 Jun 18) Please add for campaign rewards! *362 430 834 (10 Jun 18) Daily active player, need campaign players. *''184 585 042'' (5 Jun 2018) rank 91, need campaign players. *''247 779 643'' (4 jun 2018) rank 91, looking for active campaign players (anything that we can hunt) *'561809553' (9 Jun 2018) Currently Rank 21, looking for active campaign players and also friends! -Vitchessa *'648929874' (2 Jun 2018) rank 80, looking for active campaign players (monster 3, smith tickets and equipment) *862 711 001 New player please add me *959 068 267 active player 31 May 2018 *362 038 725 lvl 38 new active player, playing campaigns, please add me *861 976 599 new active player (30 May 2018)please add me *758 413 734 new active player *554 725 018 rank 82 looking for active players *744 634 006 lv114 on nightmare mode *'955160884'(26May18) rank 70 looking for active campaign players 5/10 slots left. *'960148386' (26/05/18) still new here, just add me if you want *748999666 (26May18) rank 70 looking for active campaign players.. *'655682772' (25/05/18) rank 34 looking for active campaign players. *'759561232' (22/05/18) new player rank 19 and increasing *483092756 Restarted my file as a new player *'957984095' (22/05/18) add me i play everyday *444 560 389 (22/05/18) add me i play everytime *957984095 (22/05/18) daily active player *353431237 (21/05/18) rank 38 HardMode. i play all day, everyday, without question. *448140345 (18/05/18) rank 87 looking for active campaign players. *'949 344 882' (17/5/18) Active Player, Rank 120. *'359416161' New Player, Rank 16 and increasing... (17/5/18) *559320458 new player, rank 10. *637035431 (16-05-2018) rank 80 daily player *256563937 (Update 21/5/18) rank 42, daily active player *'648 929 874' (update 13/5/18) rank 64, daily active player looking for campaign friends *'662 871 285' (update 13/5/18) rank 40, daily active player *953252896 (5/15/18) Rank 53. Seeks help to abuse campaign bonuses. *353431237 (10/5/18) newbie rank 5 looking for friends. add me!!!!!!!!!!!!!! *153145470 (12/5/18) (2 more) just play for fun. I don't play daily! *257628374 (09/05/18) active player *549040353 (08/05/18) very active player *552588709 (08/05/18) active campaigns big monster *656,595,741 (07/05/18) The names SpO456 with a rank of 26 looking for people who wants help in campaign i am an active user. *275989075 (7/5/18) rank 71 need active players for campaign thx *249994987 (7/5/18)i play all day, and need friends rank 58 *550150007 (6/5/18) rank 74, looking for active campaign player *256,428,999 (6/5/18) *856280042 rank 35 new active player 05.05.2018 *955,160,884 - rank 30 5/5/2018 *52588709 - active campaign 5/5/2018 *851,728,557 (04may2018) daily active campaign player *456098599 (3/5/18) - add me :) *356122323 *255887312 *744 634 006 lv66 on nightmare mode *353,431,237 (full friendslist) (29/4/2018) new daily active player rank 35!! add me or miss out on farm! *151,806,428 (29/4/2018) new Active player add me for campaign *954,662,144 (28/4/2018) Active player starting over *754,859,336 (28/4/2018) add me pls for campaign *654,679,705 (full friendslist) (28/4/2018) new very active player looking for campaign hunting *549 748 329 (28/4/2018) daily player *552,057,599 04/26/2018 rank 27 (add me pls) *453669612 (full friendslist) 24/4/18 online 24/7 Need friends for campaign *'736 238 549' 12/4/2018 Rank Max (200) player in nightmare mode, stuck in last map and still searching for a full list of legit/active campaign friends! :) * 249,994,987 we go together campaign! *749 221 435 (19/04/2018) add me please * 849561744 - (19/04/2018) add me, need friend for campaign. daily active player, rank 63 *149 693 865 (16/4/2018) add me please *'648 929 874' 15/4/2018 Rank 36 need active campaign friends. *744 634 006 lv100 need friends for campaigns *823 551 025 (update 10/4/18) rank 114 now, will help much as i can about campaign, a little busy studying though :3 *288 977 710 Playing Daily *350 324 479 Daily player, helping in campaigns. *137578411 *911,664,423 DAILY PLAYER NEED FOR CAMPAIGN 05/04/2018 *832 102 912 daily active player *448639366 i will help in huntings campaings april 1 2018* *215 685 225 trying to get Megapooch *466 619 425 active all day, need friends for campaign, April 1,2018. *236 498 425 Currently Rank 80,Online Rank 8, Need Campaign Buddy, April 1,2018. *448610485 i play all day, and need friends *846,685,206 need som buds. *744 634 006 lv73 need friends for campaigns *144914122 active daily golden pass *346 053 968 i'm active every day and need friends *546 906 213 active and need friends *146,364,636 3/20 active daily with golden pass *246,342,184 active daily ready for campaign *345,180,900 active multiple times a day *144,350,159 active every day *445,268,380 active daily *445 084 463 somewhat active 24/7 *145,417,422 i'm active every day please add me i am need more friend cause i am lonely 16/03/18 *591,579,143 I’m active daily would love to not be alone anymore 3/15/18 *944303041 I'm active daily, 3-15-2018 *'244,856,437' 15/03/2018 Hi all and need campaign friend , thanks a lot *945,387,659 i'm active and need campaign friend *142,848,507 Active and needs friends~! *332126434 been playing since 10/18/17 always active and need friends * 239,335,383 2018/3/7 currently hunt mandragora *'843 463 121' 5/3/2018 returnee player currently rank 11(prev rank 61) active mon-sun *'341698637' March 4 2018 just needed friends :) *'942 208 476' 4/3/2018 active *'842518502' 01/03/2018 active *'740 317 950'28/02/2018 rank 48 add me pls *'634 404 212' 28/02/2018 Add me im weak ^_^ , im rank 51 now. *'640,532,646' 27/02/2018 feel free to add me, i'm an active player! Current rank.43 *'341 779 957' 26/02/2018 Looking for quest friend! I play daily actively. *'586511231' 25/02/218 Looking for quest friend. I'm currently lvl 87 and play daily actively. Please if you're a low lvl don't add me. *'637 035 431' 22-02-2018 rank 64 plz ad me *'334 123 706' rank 49, looking for campaigns friends *838 192 522 - 2018/2/19 add me please *939.788.836 - 2018.02.19 looking for homies who wanna play with me add *139 418 747 active and daily player, 18/02/2018 *'438 869 101' Active and daily player, looking for campaign friends. 17/2/18 *505.154.295 daily campaign player,looking for campaign friends lvl 120 *739,549,544 - 18/2/18 Hello, please add me, New player. *'137 655 025' Active and daily player, looking for campaign friends. 17/2/18 *137 578 411 - daily player, campaigning (16-02-18) *636 650 148 - play daily *436 493 563 |rank 52| WA:081285806242 *738.577.591 need campaign friend *'235 580 288' Please add me recent player rank 37 frequently play need help campaign grinding *637 528 931 new player here, please add me *'529 278 487' 12/02/2018 active and daily player !!! Need friend to push campaigns together. Now my rank at 95. Please add me If you really do the hard campaing too :). Please don't add me if you are newbie or lv below 80 *137 663 519 New guy, hardcore grinder, need help and friends. (February 10 2018 *535 808 300 new player (February 09 2018) *937 235 703 new player, please add me *'537280640' 9/2/18 new player, please add, play daily *'536 914 188' 8/2/2018 Need campaigning friends, thanks! *'129 096 966' 4/2/2018 Hello, active and daily player. Looking for campaining friends! :) *'936 036 458' 2/3/2018 Hello guys! I'm active! Looking for campaigning friends. *'534 395 119' 2/2/28 I play this game a lot. looking for campaigning friends. *'634 954 950' 02/02/2018 Hello,new player here. *935 364 735 31/01/2018 add me guys im active! *'733 844 775' 31/01/18 active daily add me please ♥ Lets push campaigns! Low ranks can add me as well. *935 364 735 - 31/01/2018 add me guys im active. *135039521 - 30/1/18 active daily, add me :3 *'631 557 116' 27/01/18 active daily, started playing again, looking for active campaign friends, already rank 58 within only 2 weeks, former veteran player 1 year ago *'381 839 284' 25/01/18 active rank 52 looking for active campaigners *'933 941 790' 25/01/2018 hãy thêm tôi, thường xuyên trực tuyến, làm nhiệm vụ chiến dịch. *'133 599 210' 24/01/18 New player but play often *'531 719 768' 22/01/18 active, add me :^)) *'533 071 872' 22/01/18 whats good, add me :^)) *'432 756 713' 20/01/08 add me started playing again.Daily player Thanks:) *'632 270 892' 18/01/08 Add me active player *'431 719 398' 17/01/08 Started this week, now at rank 27. Starting in demand campaigns *'162 407 318' 17/01/18 New player but play often *'226 753 807' 17/01/18 Daily player, looking for active campaign friends. Rank 42 *'130 194 263' 12/01/18 Brand new player add me plz *'827 353 912' 16/01/18 play daily, campaign ready, rank41 *'131 626 975' 16/01/18 Hi! Rank26 and Plays daily. Looking also for campaign friends *''' 327 979 153''' 15/01/18 Rank40 looking for campaign friends. *'129 521 940' 14/01/18 I’m new to the game, but play often. *'131 024 498' 12/01/18 Brand new player *'529 278 487' 11/01/18 currently level 50, looking for campaign friends, daily player !! *630 215 418 active everyday *920.761.879 my fleetrank is 42 and i try to complete the monsterhunt missions. *'528 407 291' 02/01/18 currently level 48, looking for campaign friends! ^^)/ *213 855 724 Rank 82, always stay at Secluded Island, Treelania. Looking for campaign enthusiast. *826 310 180 active player R18 been playing since 1st of january please add me? *'523 818 108' 05/01/2018 Active player here add me guys and also noobs you can add me :D *324 991 254 04/01/2018 active daily *327 057 837 03/01/2018 im noobs, add guys :D (now rank 32) *127 385 938 02/1/2018 CAMPAAAAAAAAIGNS!!!!! (I have Baelzebub 2 ;-) ) *226 605 241 - add me doods 03/01/18. *528 407 291 02/01/18 looking for campaign friends! ^^)/ *347 067 158 01/01/18 *423 533 873 - level 56 daily add 4 campaigns!! *227 171 073 01/01/18 Medals, hunts, campaigns! * 827 231 754 30/12/17 started new id rank 23 in less than a day and not slowing down anytime soon. add me for campaign. Thanks. *505 154 295 30/12/17 back on with a new id - please add though i am low rank right now *327 057 837 29/12/17 back active w/new id , add please guys *820 998 633 29/12/17 pode adicionar lvl 44 *725 718 585 26/12/17 add me! rank 22 in 3 days! *275 989 075 25/12/17 plz add thank you *948 635 118 25/12/17 *126 228 134 24/12/17 Friend for medals *410 191 241 23/12/17 hunting 4500 king plombs for Firaj 2, add me *458 745 175 22/12/17 monster hunt add me! *825 170 661 22/12/17 monster hunt *124 720 895 22/12/17 Campaign Hunters *324 604 775 21/12/17 friend for medals *863 631 426 20/12/17 looking campaign fri add me plz *322 253 648 12/17/17. LF friends. *174 083 294 Active player. 12/17/17. Looking for campaign friends. *524 245 198 Active player. 12/16/17. Looking for friends. *223 798 335 (December 16,2017) active player add me up *394 150 178 (December 12,2017)Looking for campaign buddies. Currently aiming for Firaj2 *948 652 213 looking for monsters hunting friends! * 159 486 014 ACTIVE 50 days, check everyday. * 721 855 040" to find me, active player, level 48 *112 842 487 Rank 80, Hard mode player looking for campaign hunters! add me *121 645 937 New player, play everyday add me up! *595 123 956 Looking for actual active hunters ^^ *117 097 635 （02/02/2017）Active player looking for hunting buddies!Hunting Tortugans for Baelzebub 3 now! *521 347 855 Active player rank 32 Monster campaigns *515 370 074 (01/12/2017) Active everyday, feel free to add me! *218 880 810 (27/11/2017) Let's be friend,im a daily player *917 782 306 (27/11/2017) Add Me, I am a Daily Player =) *919 255 245 (26/11/2017) add me *319758841 (26/11/2017) Daily player *407843865 (26/11/2017) I don't have any friends so please add me and do some campaign together * 914 389 808 (26/11/2017) camping hunter needed! *118 932 155 (25/11/2017) Looking for active campaign hunters * 213 855 724 (23/11/2017) ADD ME IF YOU ARE ACTIVE HUNTER. I'M ACTIVE DAILY & LOVE TO COLLECT LARGE MONSTERS. FOR OVER 2000 KILLS CAMPAIGN, I'LL HELP SINCE I NOTICE YOU STARTED WITH 500 KILLS, THAT IS A SIGNAL. *517 582 118 (20/11/2017) *717 893 168 nov 19 *116 510 791 (Nov 19) Rank 36 active and daily player. *215 685 225 (19 nov) active campaigning *917 063 436 Rank 32 (Nov 18) always active *112 377 577 Rank 54 have played 28 days in a row. Active quest hunter *817 073 076 (17 Nov) Always Active Add me :) *317187736 (14 Nov) very active :) *118 087 584 (14 Nov) Looking Campaign On Everyday :) *616 224 229 Rank 30 atm, already spent money on this so I'm all in. wanna do campaigns. *809 884 843 Looking for active campain ,lets kill a lot *595 123 956 Looking for active campaign hunters. (Active since October) *876 639 929 Deleted all friends need new ones for quest. *514 327 949 Play everyday, looking to complete campaigns. *517 885 595 Active daily. New campaign hunter. *915 391 399 I play every moment *406 729 346 Active Campaign hunter is required *613 332 304 Playing almost everyday but i'm quite new *313 679 453 add me pls.....i plays everyday * 112 842 487 Always active and do campaign * 170 528 515 add me only if you are grinding Sleepy Island for hydradra campaign * 670 770 011 add me pls (2018/7/13) 789 128 356 add me pls *978 459 979 (Oct. 17 2018) 100+ Looking for a Friend that's do Campaign everyday. I'm ALWAYS ACTIVE every day, so add me before my Friends List is full. (OCEAN8) *300 876 688 30-10-18